


Omega Aptitude

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Large Cock, M/M, Pokephilia, Rimming, Taming Wild Pokemon With Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Ash learns a secret way to better control his Pokemon and wild ones





	1. Learning

**Author's Note:**

> We own nothing

Bruno was working out in the mountains while trying to locate a strong Onix when he heard a voice from around a rock.

Ash grinned As he waved at Bruno. "Hey what are you doing here?"  
"Training" Bruno replied wiping the sweat of his brow and resisting the urge to adjust his semi hard cock.

Ash swallowed as he looked over Bruno's body, his eyes lingering on the bulge. "Y-yeah I was in the area and I wanted to see what pokemon were in the area. But can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes young Trainer" Bruno said while looking over the admittedly cute boy

"How do you manage to tame such wild, powerful pokemon?"  
"It is natural when I prove my self to be their Alpha." Bruno explained to Ash.

Ash frowned a bit. "What's an alpha? "  
"It means they see me as their leader and the dominant party" Bruno said moving to sit on a rock.

Ash moved and sat next to Bruno on the ground While looking up at him "Wow that's cool. How do I become an alpha?"  
Bruno looked down at the skinny boy and saw nothing that would make him an alpha besides his spirit.

Ash frowned when Bruno didn't respond. "Come on there has to be some way for me to tame wild pokemon"  
"Well Omega's also can command pokemon better, but you would not want to be one" Bruno said with a thoughtful look.

"Would I be a better omega than alpha?"  
"Yes" Bruno said as his cock pulse in his pants.

 

Ash looked up at the man with pleading eyes. "Please you gotta teach me. I gotta be the best trainer "  
"Fine Strip" Bruno ordered giving into his urges.

Ash swallowed as he stared at the man. "What why?  
Bruno explained what an Omega was with very graphic detail to Ash.

Ash blushed as he grew hard from hearing what an Omega was. Taming pokemon but letting them breed you. Ash bit back a moan  
Bruno waited for the boy to make his choice.

Ash stood up and stripped. He bowed down in front of Bruno. "Please teach me "  
Undoing his own pants Bruno let his thick 11 inch cock slap against his belly.

Ash whimpered as his cock grew hard filling out at 4 inchs.  
"first lesson worshiping your Alpha" Bruno said wagging his cock in Ash's face.

Ash looked up with wide eyes as he kissed the head of Bruno's cock.  
"use your Hands to get what is not in your mouth" Bruno instructed while letting out a light moan.

Ash nodded as he slowly took the head of the cock and lightly sucked and began to slowly jerk the shaft. Moaning at the taste.  
Bruno relaxed and let Ash explore, occasionally giving the boy words of encouragement. 

Ash happily took accepted the words of the man above him. Learning more and more of being an omega. And wanting to become the best omega he could  
Reaching down Bruno let a finger graze Ash's virgin hole, saying "this will be your best asset as an Omega"

Ash pulled off the cock. "But I don't understand how would that work?" Leaning back into the hand enjoying the feeling of getting rubbed  
Pulling Ash up so that his ass was level with his face, Bruno leaned in and started licking the virgin hole.

Ash moaned as he pushed back, wanting more of the great feeling. "Oh god. That feels great"  
Slowly Bruno worked the hole open teasing Ash the whole time.

Ash shivered as he came from Bruno's tounge. Painting Bruno's cock and chest with cum. He laid there panting, held by Bruno and on his tounge.  
Sliding Ash off Bruno used the cum on his cock to slick it up before asking "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"  
"To become an Omega slut" Bruno asked placing Ash at the tip of his hard cock.

Ash swallowed as he nodded. He was going to become a great trainer at any cost, this one has felt great so far.  
Slowly Bruno slid the boy down his shaft.

Ash cried out as his Virgin hole was stretched out. He gripped Bruno's neck holding on to him, hoping the pain will pass.  
After a few, Bruno had Ash sitting on his lap totally impaled on the 11 inch cock.

Ash panted as he laid his head against Bruno's chest. His cock slowly starting to get hard again. "It's big.."  
"You are a perfect little Omega" Bruno groaned at the tightness.

"T-thank you sir"  
Gently Bruno started to bounce Ash on his cock.

Ash moaned as he slowly started to feel good to him. He began rocking on the cock as he licked Bruno's neck. "How can I make you feel better as an omgea"  
Bruno pushed Ash's head to one of his meaty pecs and let the boy latch onto the nipple.

As Ash rode Bruno more, the more confident he grew. He nibbled and sucked on the nipple before switching to the over to the other. He humped his alpha's chest and he grinded and rode the massive cock inside of him. Enjoying the feeling of being filled  
Groaning Bruno said "Now I am going to breed you"

Ash nodded as he moaned into Bruno's neck. "Yes please. Make me a good Omega"  
With a grunt Bruno slammed into Ash hard, before letting lose a flood of cum.

Ash cried put as he arched him back. Cumming with Bruno's as he filled him. "Ahh so hot, yes please alpha. Make me your omega "  
Bruno leaned in and stole a kiss from Ash's parted lips.

Ash closed his eyes as he kissed back as he warped his arms around Bruno's neck.  
Panting Bruno felt his cock slowly start to soften, when a loud roar was heard further up the mountain.

Ash lazily raised his head before he stiffened realized a wild pokemon was coming  
A wild Nidoking came charging into the clearing.

Ash swallowed as he saw the pokemon running at them. "Bruno what do we do. Can you stop him?"  
"You can stop him and gain a new pokemon" Bruno said lifting Ash off his softened cock.

Ash whimpered as he looked from the pokemon to Bruno. "But how?"  
"Use your assets Omega" Bruno said with a smile and light slap to Ash's ass.  
Ash swallowed as he walked slowly towards the Nidoking holding his hands out.  
Sniffing the air the Nidoking made a crooning noise and slowly came closer to Ash.

Ash bite his lip as he stood next to the large pokemon. He rubbed Nidoking's crotch. "H-hey buddy"

Licking Ash's face Nidoking relaxed as his thick 15 inch cock slid out into the open.  
Ash slowly grinned as he saw the pokemon calm down; and as he began stroking the 15 inch cock, he couldn't help but grow hard. "That's it big guy. You just need someone to take care of you uh." Nidoking nodded as he grabbed the boys head and urged him to take his throbbing malehood into his mouth. 

With a chuckle Ash licked and kissed the cock as he fondled the cum filled balls. Ash slowly closed his eyes as lust took over his mind. He took the cock into his mouth, sucking and teasing the slit with his tounge. Moaning as his effort is rewarded with squirts of pre. Nidoking couldn't control him as he pulled the boys hair and began to fuck the hot wet hole. 

Ash began to gag as he couldn't breath. But Bruno called out to Ash, walking him through it and teaching him how to relax. Nidoking huffed as the large man tried to stop him, but he quickly realized the omega he was using was new. 

He slowed down his thrusts as he allowed the small boy to breathe, letting him be taught but the man next to him. But Nidoking chuckled as he saw the omega's seed painted on the ground from the face fucking he received. 

Soon Bruno stepped back and Ash pushed forward, swallowing all of the cock and milked it in his tight throat. Nidoking roared at the sudden and unexpected pleasure, shooting his cum down the boy's throat.

Ash whimpered as he was forced to swallow all the cum from the massive pokemon above him. He cock was already recovering from cumming when he got face fucked, but he needed more than just swallowing cum. With shaky moments as pulled off the cock and got on all fours. "C-come on Nidoking use me, your omega." Nidoking nodded as he stroked his still hard cock and pushed in, moaning as his cock was swallowed in the tight heat. 

Ash cried out as he was Cumming again just feeling the cock inside of him. He could only think that he could catch any pokemon like this, and Ash loved this. Nidoking fucked brutally using the boy as a cock sleeve. He was glad that the omega was already stretched and filled with cum, because he couldn't wait, he needed to fuck hard and breed the boy. 

Ash knew that he should have been hurt and couldn't take a cock like this, but he felt like a switch had been turned on after Bruno fucked him. Ash smiled as he thought of Bruno. The great man who could tame any pokemon, and now so could Ash. 

Later he would show his appreciation again. Nidoking roared again as he pulled the boy all the way down on his cock, keeping the tip against the prostate as he came. Ash drooled as he kept cumming, he never thought he could feel so good. Filled with cock and getting his prostate abused. 

Ash cried out when the pokemon started to cum, the pleasure so intense he felt the world fade away. The last thing on his mind was the glorious feeling of being bred and filled with cum. Nidoking panted as he his torrent of cum subsided. 

His omega had passed out on his cock, and the man who taught him had disappeared, leaving only a few cum stains on the ground where he sat. Nidoking gently laid down and curled around the omega on his cock. He kinda liked the trainer now, he would follow as long as he got to breed his trainer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash blushed as he made his way home Nidoking constantly trying to carry him was a little off putting.

Nidoking chuckled as he saw his trainer getting uncomfortable. He put down the boy and walked next to him. Waiting for them to stop before he could bred the boy again  
As they entered Pallet Town a loud roar was heard from above, looking up Ash gulped as he saw Charizard soaring towards them.

Nidoking growled when he saw the fire type flying towards them. This trainer was his now, and to prove his point he thrust his cock in Ash's wet hole.  
Ash screamed as his clothes were ripped off and Nidoking started to fuck him.

Charizard huffed as he landed and saw his trainer getting fucked. He knew aah was weak but he didn't think the boy was this weak. Nidoking roared as he kept fucking the boy until he filled Ash with more cum. He pulled out panting, enjoying the sight if the hole gapping and overflowing with cum  
Ash laid panting on the ground his chest covered in cum from the brutal fucking .

Nidoking grinned up at charizard taunting him. Charizard huffed before knocking Nidoking to the ground with his tail and standing on top of the pokemon until he submitted to the fire type  
Ash stared at how easily Charizard dominated the powerful Nidoking.

Charizard roared as Nidoking went to oak in order to register as Ash's. Charizard stared at the boy on the ground and walked up to him  
Ash let out a whimper as he laid under his dominating Charizard.

Charizard growled at the boy as he grinded his crotch against his face

Submissively Ash opened his mouth and started to suck on the underside of Charizard's thick 15 inch cock.  
Charizard panted as the boy licked his cock. He growled wanting the boy to start sucking  
Taking the head in, Ash used his hands to massage the full nuts hanging bellow that were the size of Oran berries.

Charizard growled before grabbing Ash's head and thrusting his cock in his mouth  
Moaning as his throat was fucked, Ash felt his hole quiver and his own small cock leak pre.

Charizard grinned as he smelled his trainer's arousal. Spurred on by his trainer's interest he quickly began to roughly fuck the hot throat  
Ash gagged and had trouble breathing but did not even try to stop the strong pokemon from fucking him.

Charizard huffed when he saw the sub gagging. He pulled out and pulled the boy up  
Panting Ash ground his hard cock against Charizard.

Charizard snorted as he knocked the boy over with his tail  
Ash yelped as he landed with his ass in the air, looking back he said "Please use me Charizard"

Charizard lazily stroked his cock. Watching the trainer, waiting for him to turn around  
Turning quickly Ash presented his lose hole to the fire type.

Charizard growled at how lose Ash was before pushing this thick cock in the boy.  
Ash groaned and pushed back loving how his hole was filled.

Charizard pulled the boy to him and roughly fucked  
Ash moaned and begged for more as he was used.

Charizard panted as Ash tighten around his hot thick cock. He grabbed the boy and held him as he fucked him against a window. Loving how Ash was being a slut for his cock  
Turning his head to the side Ash pulled Charizard into a kiss while moaning.

Charizard let the boy kiss him as he warped his tounge around Ash's, tasting the cocks of bruno and Nidoking.  
Breaking the kiss to moan Ash begged "Breed me, mark me, Claim Me!"

Charizard roared as he pushed Ash against the glass and fucked the boy as rough as he could. Soon charizard felt a pressure building up. He bite down on the boy's neck to leave a mark as he gave the boy his massive load  
Panting as he shot his own load, Ash could feel the hot cum fill him up.

Charizard huffed as he went into Ash's house to sleep on his bed. Leaving the cum filled boy standing against the wall  
Panting Ash headed into clean up and redress before curling up on the floor to sleep.

Charizard smiled as he slowly fell asleep, thinking it would be ok to follow the boy as he gets to fuck him

Ash grinned knowing Charizard would battle for him now.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash bit his lip as they traveled along in the boat. He hadn't told , about how he's been training. Ash had to hold back a moan as the plug in his hole shifted with the rocking of the boat.

Brock raised an eyebrow at Ash before Pikachu quickly climbed up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash giggled as Pikachu licked his face, making him blush red.

"Everything all right Ash? We could hold off the training at the islands."

"No, everything is fine. I am going to go to the room for a while." Ash said, running off with Pikachu on his shoulder.

Brock shrugged as he let the two go. He frowned as he thought of how strange Ash had been acting. The second Ash got to the room he stripped naked and showed his plugged hole to Pikachu.

Pikachu lifted a paw against ash's cock and balls. Grinning, he let out a few quick jolts.

"Ah," Ash gasped in pleasure his cock pulsing hard. Pikachu quickly rubbed his growing cock against Ash's leg while zapping his cock.

"Please," Ash begged, his cock leaking pre and hole tensing around the plug.  
Pikachu chuckled as he pulled out the plug and replaced it with his cock.  
Moaning Ash pushed back loving his Pokemon as his hole was used.

Pikachu panted as he rutted into his trainer. Loving how hot his cum filled hole milked his cock. Pikachu cried out as he had an idea and used his cock to shock ash's prostate.

Ash moaned loudly, shooting his load onto the shirt he had under him. Pikachu let out a moan as he added another load inside Ash. With a happy sigh, he replugged Ash and added an electric slap to his ass. He curled up on the bed, leaving his trainer there.

Before Ash could get up to clean the evidence the door opened.

Brock walked in "Hey Ash. We're getting close…"

Ash was frozen in the position his plugged hole facing Brock and the cum stained shirt under him.

Brock blushed as he took in the sight before him. "Sorry Ash didn't realize. Wait, who fucked you?" Blushing, Ash tried to stutter out an excuse.

Brock smirked at the boy. "Did one of your Pokemon do this? How long have you been a bitch to them?"

"Bruno taught me to be a good omega." Ash said, not moving as he felt the heated gaze.

"And what does a good omega do?"

Baring his neck Ash said, "Pleases his Alpha."

Brock bite his lip as he rubbed Ash's ass. "Please what?"

Moaning, Ash repeated "Alphas," while pushing back into his oldest friend's hand.

Brock leaned down to nibble on Ash's ear. "Tell me what you want, slutty omega? Want to be bred?"

Panting Ash nodded and begged, "Please, Alpha, breed me."

Without another word, Brock stripped off his pants and lined up his cock, teasing Ash's hole with the head.  
Ash panted as the plug was still in his hole keeping in all the cum.

"Tell me, Ash. Want me to fuck you with the plug in or out."

"Just you, Alpha," Was the panting reply.

Brock chuckled as he slowly pushed his cock in as he pulled out the plug, not letting anything drip out. He let out as sigh as he fully in entered Ash. He grinned as he held up the plug to ash.

Ash took the plug into his mouth, moaning at the taste and sensation of being filled. Brock grinned as he slowly started to fuck his young friend. "Man, wish you would have let me start this before Ash." Ash was moaning as he cleaned the plug and pushed back onto Brock.

Brock let Ash enjoy sucking on the plug as he grabbed his hip and began to pound the young teen into the bed. Ash groaned as his orgasm built quickly.

Brock panted as he was soon quickly fucking Ash as hard as he could. Letting the clean plug fall out of his mouth, Ash moaned and begged for more. Brock lifted up Ash as he thrust up into the boy, hitting his prostate. Ash moaned loudly, shooting his load on the shirt. Brock groaned as he quickly pumped into Ash as he came.

Laying on the bed panting, Ash felt Brock slide out of him and replace the plug. Brock sighed happily as he laid next to Ash and patted his ass. Ash nuzzled up to Brock, a smile on his face.

"Well, now I know why you've been acting weird," Brock said with a chuckle.  
Ash blushed at the comment and knew he had another Alpha now.

Brock smiled softly as he hugged Ash close to him. He wasn't sure how this would work with Ash's dominant Pokemon, but they could get to that later. He let out a sigh. For now, they rest. Tomorrow, they land on Orange Islands and start their real training.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201
> 
>  
> 
> Depending on the response this may continue


End file.
